


Dance until you die

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Mine [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actual Drug Use, Happily married Gallavich, Hopefully some laughs though too, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Not much by way of angst, Total AU, bit of murder, mostly sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: A multi chapter piece set in Mickey and Ian’s club!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593109
Comments: 43
Kudos: 86





	1. A body

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the title. But I wanted something a bit Agatha Christie ish.

Kev was closing up the Fairy Tale. He’d locked the front doors and was lugging the bin bags out to the back.  
Kev had joined Mickey and Ian by accident. The Alibi wasn’t doing so well and Kev and Vee needed money. He had gone down to the club to see about doing some bar tending or dancing even, but when he’d seen the sign wanted for an assistant manager, Kev went for it. The manager, Stephen liked him and Kev knew his stuff. Now for the final question.  
“How do you feel about redheads?”  
Kev tried to read the right answer in Stephen’s face and gave up.  
“I like them?”  
“Yeah but do you find them sexy?”  
Ian happened to walk past at that moment. Stephen pointed at him.  
“Him. Do you find that man attractive?”  
Kev followed Stephen’s finger and was suddenly relieved.  
“Ian Gallagher? No! Ewwww! I’ve known him since he was a kid. Don’t be gross.”  
He turned back to Stephen.  
“Besides he’s a dude.”  
“You’re straight!?”  
“Yeah. That’s not a problem right?”  
“Er. No!”  
Stephen shook his head. Ian had overheard the last part and recognised Kev’s voice. He hopped over.  
“Kev? What are you doing here.”  
“Hey Ian. Still dancing huh? Money’s tight so I’m hoping to get the assistant manager job.”  
“Oh!” Ian looked at Stephen who shrugged with a “fine with me.”  
Ian pulled Kev to one side to chat.  
“The guy seems to think a lot of you huh?” Kev stage whispered.  
Ian laughed. “I’m married to his boss. “  
“You’re WHAT?”  
Ian laughed. “Mickey, Kev. Mickey owns the Fairy Tail”  
Kevin later thought he could not have been more surprised.  
“OK I know we haven’t been in touch for a while but... Mickey?”  
“Yeah” Ian shrugged. “It was my wedding present.”  
“He smacks Kev on the back.  
“Welcome to the family, Kev. We’ll catch up properly soon. “  
And that it seemed had been that. Stephen could not be happier with Kev as his right hand man and Kev enjoyed the work and came to care for many of the dancers.  
And it came as a horrific shock that when his foot tripped over something and when he dropped the bags to check, a pale leg was sticking out from under the stairs.  
Kev panicked. The first thing he did was ring Vee. She told him to ring Stephen and Mickey. Thank heavens he had such a smart wife. He called Stephen first. He was still in the office looking over the books. He had long since been surprised and somewhat skeptical of Mickey’s approach but he privately admitted it seemed to be working. The dancers stayed longer and worked harder and the Fairy Tail now had a reputation for being almost a classy joint.  
He heard his phone and picked it up tiredly  
“What’s up Kev. You locked out again?”  
He listened to Kev's panicked shouts and was out of his office and down the stairs in a trice. As he ran he called Mickey  
“It’s happened. Body. “  
It was something they had discussed but never yet had to deal with. The finding of a body. He knew the next step was to call the police but he wanted to see it first.  
Stephen raced down to the basement and stopped dead when he saw Kev. And the foot.  
Cheap trainers and sweat pants rucked up showed a pale leg.  
“Have you touched him?” Stephen said in hushed tones.  
Kev shook his head and at Stephen’s instigation the two moved the old curtains to reveal the pale face of a young man.  
Kev sucked in his breath  
“Oh Simon” he sighed.  
And so it was. Simon Howarth, AKA Jace. Drivers license said 22. Been with the club for just shy of three months and was proving very popular. His pale skin and dark hair combined with piercing blue eyes had got the customers queuing to hand over their cash and beg him for a dance. Simon who, Kev knew, only drank water and protein shakes, whose body was in fact his temple, Simon lying there with pale foam on his blue lips.


	2. Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Stephen become part of Mickey and Ian’s empire?

Quite often Stephen would have a quiet giggle to himself when he realised he was simultaneously working in a gay club, totally legit, and for one of the most violent homophobic families in the Southside. The juxtaposition amused him immensely.  
He had met Mr M, as he liked to call him, when he’d been trolling Boystown looking for work. He’d walked into “Gay Paree” and was immediately struck by the cosy ambiance of the place. Rather than the modern hipster vibe of most of Boystown, Paree was homely, comfortable and warm. He’d walked up to the bar and asked the pretty barman about any jobs going. The young man had pointed to the end of the bar where a short muscled brunette with slicked back hair was nursing a beer. Stephen walked towards him and when he’d got within half a foot his brain started shouting at him about what his eyes were noticing. The hair, the pale skin, the tattoos. He knew this man.  
Before the brain could form a proper thought, his mouth opened.  
“Fucking hell, you’re a Milkovich!”  
The man had smirked and waved his left hand at him  
“Gallagher-Milkovich these days” he said.  
Stephen stared at him. He had so many thoughts battling for dominance of his mouth. The man had patted the seat next to him.  
“I’m Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich. And you are?”  
“Er Stephen. Stephen Widdows.”   
“What can I do for you then Stephen Stephen Widdows?”  
Stephen raised an eyebrow.  
“Sorry. My husband is the king of corny jokes. It’s catching.”  
Stephen laughed then. Who was this man?  
“I’m looking for a job.”  
“Bar work?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Got experience?”  
“4 years at Dark Horse.”  
“Why d’you leave?”  
“Difference of opinion.”  
“Oh?”  
Stephen looked at Mickey and made a decision to just lay it out there.  
“Yeah. I thought an underage kid shouldn’t be going home half cut with a punter. The management disagreed.”  
Mickey looked at the young man in front of him. He was tall, clean cut in a corduroy jacket and jeans. He would fit in well here.  
“Ok then. We’ll start you tomorrow night at 7. Brendan here will show you the ropes.”

And that it seemed had been that. Stephen had bought a drink and was talking shop with Brendan, the beautiful barman, when a tall fit redhead walked into the bar and headed right for Mickey Milkovich. They embraced and Mickey got up to leave. He waved at the two fellas and left.  
Over the next 6 months, Stephen learned more about Mickey Milkovich. He heard about the tumultuous relationship with the Gallagher redhead. How Mickey had come out at a bar in the southside in front of his father, Terry Milkovich, a man every southside gay feared. Stephen heard about the beatings the two boys took and other snippets. He found he was gaining a huge respect for this man who had overcome so much to get where he was.  
Later he got to know Ian Gallagher-Milkovich and he learned about Ian’s bipolar and how Mickey had saved him from being abused or worse in a club. Stephen thought of the row he’d had at the Dark Horse and he quietly wondered if that was why he’d got the job.  
Brendan left a few months later. His boyfriend wanted them both to move to the west coast. Stephen was made manager of the bar and it was then that he found out the truth behind the business.  
The Gay Paree was an experiment. Mickey and Ian wanted to see if they could run a totally legit enterprise. To be honest they were both shocked by how well it was turning out. It seemed the gay community was fed up with the seedy underbelly surrounding Boystown, and they had welcomed the opportunity to have fun and not feel, well, icky the next morning!  
Stephen took to bar management like a duck to water and Mickey soon trusted him with the books as well as the bar itself. So he was a little surprised when Mickey walked in on a Tuesday afternoon. The bar was quiet, Mickey came straight to the bar.  
“Hey Stephen. Jerome can handle the bar, come and join me over there.“  
Stephen nodded and, only slightly worried, joined Mickey in one of the more private booths.  
“Hi Mr. M. What’s going on”  
“You've done really well Stephen. I congratulate myself every day on hiring you.”  
“Er thanks.”  
“So I wondered how you’d feel about a new challenge?”  
“Keep talking?”  
“You remember the Fairy Tail?”  
“That Dive? Yeah! It was a seedy place”  
“I just bought it.”  
“Wait what?”  
Mickey laughed.  
“You’re not wrong in your assessment. But I wanna do with Fairy Tail what we’ve done here. You in?”  
“Um yeah I guess! But why?”  
Mickey shrugged.  
“Ian. He misses the club vibe and the dancing. And he does all this work with a LGBTQ+ shelter. I remember what the Fairy Tail was like when Ian worked there. You’re right it was a knocking shop and a den of perverts. But maybe we could make it different?”  
“And you want me?”  
“Yeah. I want you to run the place. Recruit an assistant manager to help you turn the place around. What d’you think?”  
It didn’t take Stephen long to say yes and that was how he found himself here, a couple of years later, staring at the young man lying dead on the floor.


	3. Exeunt Two Surprised Police Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police arrive and it’s someone Ian knows

By the time Mickey and Ian arrived at the club detectives Markovich and Espinoza were there asking questions and making notes  
Ian took one look at Simon and looked at Mickey sadly.   
“He was saving to go to India on a retreat. Wanted to ‘find himself’. Was doing this to pay for the flights.”  
Mickey was always amazed by the details Ian knew about his employees. He knew he wasn’t a “people person” but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate it in others.   
Detective Markovich looked up in recognition of the voice. Surprise, pleasure, sympathy and worry all flashed rapidly across his face.  
“Ian?” He said incredulously. “What are you doing here?”  
“Hi Tony” smiled Ian. “It’s our club. My husband” he nudged Mickey “owns it.”  
Detective Espinoza sighed audibly looking at his phone.  
“This place is owned by a Milkovich!”  
“Gallagher-Milkovich, detective” said Mickey, making Detective Espinoza jump. He said it without rancour, though. Wow, he thought, being married to Ian really had chilled him out.   
The ME had arrived at the rear doors and brought the gurney in for the body. He’d taken a brief look at Simon before zipping him up for transport. He turned to the cops.  
“Looks like an overdose but I’ll know more after the post mortem.”  
Ian was shaking his head.   
“Not Simon. Didn’t touch the stuff”  
“Really” scoffed Espinoza. “Working here?”  
“Hey!” Challenged Mickey. “I run a clean joint.”  
Tony Markovich couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips. Mickey turned on him.  
“They get tested. Every week. Drugs and STDs. I got the records upstairs.   
Now both detectives were looking at him flabbergasted. Stephen smirked proudly.   
“We have an external company come in to do it” he put in.   
“Have to” added Mickey. “For the insurance.“  
Now they were both open mouthed.   
“Insurance?” Asked Tony.   
“Yeah. I told you. We run a clean house.”  
The detectives followed Stephen upstairs mutely to check these records. Ian and Mickey held back to speak to Kev.  
“You should go home, Kev.” said Ian.   
“Yeah. I...I liked him you know?”  
“Me too.”  
Ian and Kev hugged and the assistant manager went home.   
The couple then made their way up to the office where the detectives were being bombarded with test results, and associated information, from Stephen. Mickey smiled at Ian as they reached the door.   
“He’s good isn’t he?” Whispered Ian.   
Mickey nodded and opened the door.   
Tony turned towards him.   
“I have to say Mickey, I’m impressed. This is amazing.”  
Mickey shrugged.   
“Ian was doing all this work with the LGBTQ thingy centre” he explained. “And y’know, we know a bit about homophobia and that.”  
Tony nodded, his smile fading.  
“I remember. I saw your father had died. Must have been a relief.”  
Detective Espinoza and even Stephen stared at Tony then, wondering what the hell the relationship here could be. But Mickey just laughed.  
“Yup. It really was. And it gave us the cash to do all this” He waved his arm expansively.   
Tony nodded. He knew the Milkoviches from way back and had had his own encounters with Terry.   
He realised something and a huge smile broke on his handsome face.  
“So you’re using Terry Milkovich’s cash to pay for gay entertainment?”  
Mickey bit his bottom lip and cocked his head.  
Espinoza coughed subtly and looked at his notes.   
“Like you said, the boy was clean. and given where he was found, it doesn't look like an accident.”  
“But” added Tony. “How would someone have got the drugs into him?”  
Stephen spoke up.   
“Mr M. What about the CCTV?”  
“Oh yeah! We put in cameras in the club. Not in the private rooms but all around the main room.”  
“Cameras?”  
“Yeah. Lip hooked us up. Oh, Lip’s my brother.” Ian added the last bit for the benefit of Detective Espinoza. “We know what people are likely to want to be doing and the sort of people they’re doing it with. We don’t want it on the premises and we want our people to be safe.”  
Mickey picked up the tale.  
“So we keep an eye out for abusive behaviour, drink spiking, dealing and the like.”  
“Prostitution?” Espinoza was fascinated.   
“We know it happens. So it’s about keeping our boys safe. Free condoms in the staff bathrooms and weekly testing.”  
Ian took his husband’s hand and squeezed it. After having gone through their own trauma, and come out the other side, both Mickey and Ian wanted to give something back.  
“Stephen, can you give the detectives last night’s data?”  
“Sure thing Mr M.”  
Tony shook his head at the ‘Mr M’. He had to admit he was struggling a little with this new entrepreneurial Mickey Milkovich. Sorry Gallagher-Milkovich.   
“Ok” said Detective Espinoza. “Can you think of any motive?”  
“He was a nice guy” said Stephen, simply. “Only been here a few months. Popular. Always being asked for private dances. Never saw him go home with anyone. No boyfriend that he ever mentioned.”  
Stephen’s computer rang out indicating that the camera data had been transferred onto the pen drive. He took the drive and handed it over to the policemen.  
He then busied himself writing a note which he also handed over.  
“Simon’s address and next of kin. His sister.” He said.  
Tony nodded and took he paper.  
“Thank you.”  
Detective Espinoza looked around.  
“Right. I think we’ve got what we can for now. Thanks for being so accomodating and we’ll take a look at the footage and see if anything jumps out.”  
“Ok detectives.” Mickey was taking charge. “We will also look over last night and we’ll speak with the staff. Stephen’ll get in touch if we find anything.“  
“OK thanks.”  
“We’ll see you out. Stephen, are you all right to lock up?”  
“Of course Mr M.”  
As the four men left the club, Stephen sat at his laptop watching the video of last night.


	4. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey both reminisce on their way home

As he drove home, Mickey thought back to when his father had died. He hadn’t been surprised that Terry had secret stashes of money. He had been shocked by how much there was. The Milkovich family had lived in poverty and squalor so that Terry could save for a retirement he never achieved.   
Jamie and Joey had wanted to carry on the family business. Which was fine with the others, and the two of them took their inheritance in drugs and guns. And now Jamie was dead and Joey was in prison, so that went well.  
Mandy had taken her share and left Chicago without a backwards glance. Mickey couldn’t blame her. She’d hugged them both tightly at their quiet wedding and they Skyped regularly. Iggy and Colin had both looked at the number totalling their inheritance and immediately asked Mickey for help. They both knew that left to their own devices, they’d have a number of months as high as a kite with a different girl every night and then nothing. Mickey had taken the money, along with his own and used it to invest, first in the bar and later the club.  
Once the bar was making profit, Mickey set up monthly dividends for himself and his brothers and they all lived very nicely thank you. And, like Tony Markovich had commented, it tickled him to think that the money his dad withheld from them as children, was being used in Boystown.  
It hadn’t been easy buying the Fairy Tail. The owner, Ray, was part of the seedy underbelly of Boystown. But he hadn’t accounted for a Milkovich to turn up, let alone more than one. And Mickey had done his homework. Whilst Ray had got quite a lot of flack from the other club owners at the time, he knew none of them had ever had to deal with three Milkovich brothers turning up in the middle of the night, with some very nasty pictures and an offer he couldn’t refuse.   
Mickey shook his head at the memory, pulling into the apartment garage. 

Ian was thinking about Simon. And remembering why they even had the Fairy Tail.

A couple of years ago, back when they’d only owned Gay Paree, they had been dancing the night away at the club. Well Ian had anyway. It was late. The Fairy Tail was closing up and most of the staff had gone home for the night. Ian hadn’t known why Mickey wanted to go. Why he’d dragged him and Stephen there, but he’d had a good night. Mickey had said he wanted to talk business with the owner so Ian had taken the opportunity to get some air and have a smoke.  
He’d heard a slurred conversation coming out through the front doors.  
“Well now why don’t you just come home with me, eh beautiful?” The voice was oily, quiet and had sent shivers of recollection down Ian’s spine. He threw his cigarette into the gutter. And walked to the corner.   
Four feet away he’d seen a young man staggering from the club doors, his dark hair flopping over his sweaty face. Ian recognised him as one of the dancers, he thought he was called Timmy, at least in the club. Ian’s gaze turned to the other man. Older, quite a bit older, slim build with greying hair, the man was holding Timmy up under his shoulder and pulling the young man towards him.   
“I’ve got a taxi coming. Then we can go back to my place, eh Timmy?”  
The young man nodded slowly. Ian felt his hands ball into fists. He ran out from the corner and grabbed the arm of the predatory customer.  
“Hey! Let him go!”  
The man spun towards Ian and smiled.  
“Well now, are you going to be friendly too?”  
“Fuck off you pervert”  
Ian pulled the kid away from the man and sat him down on the kerb. Then he turned back to the oily man who still looked like he thought he was in control.  
“He’s not going with you. So I think you can just go, don’t you” spat Ian trying to keep his temper.  
The man sneered.  
“I’ve put a lot of money into young Timmy here and I intend to get what I paid for.”  
Ian took a step back as if to let the man go, before he pulled back his arm and socked the man soundly in the face. The man stumbled but stayed standing.  
“I’m not usually in to the rough stuff, Red, but I could make an exception for you.  
Ian looked over at Timmy. He was slumped over, white foam spittle on his lips.  
Ian was about to hit the man again when Mickey and Stephen both exited the club.  
“Hey!”  
Their shout caused the man to look away, towards them, and Ian took that opportunity to hit him again. This time the man went down and Ian went with him, grabbing his clothes to pull him up to be hit again and again and again.   
Then Mickey was there pulling him off.  
“Hey! HEY! Look at me. Look at me. You’re ok. Breathe”  
The red mist faded and he saw his husband holding him by the arms. He dropped his head down to stare fixedly at the floor. Stephen had pushed the bloodied man into a taxi and was looking at the lad on the pavement.  
“Er guys?”  
“Jesus Christ! What do we do?  
“I can take him.” Stephen volunteered. “He can sleep it off on my sofa.”  
“You sure Stephen? OK, thanks. You call if you need anything”  
“Always Mr M.”  
“OK. Ian, you ready to go home?”  
Ian nodded still staring at the floor.  
They had driven home in silence. After they’d entered their apartment, Mickey went and got the first aid kit and tended to Ian’s fists. He looked at his husband.  
“You wanna talk?”  
“No” replied Ian in a low voice.”Let’s go to bed.”  
Ian had stood the bathroom brushing his teeth. He stared at his body in the mirror. Flashes of half forgotten memory appeared in his mind. A younger Mickey coming to the club. Mickey being, well, Mickey. Him telling Mickey to go. Everything getting blurry. A man saying he would help him. Hearing Mickey’s voice. And then being lifted out of the cold.  
He spat into the sink and rinsed before joining Mickey in the bedroom. Ian got into the bed sitting up stiffly. Then he leaned over and turned the light off.   
In the darkness Mickey turned onto his side to face Ian.   
“Ian....”  
“Was that..... was that what happened when you came for me at the club?”  
Mickey rubbed his eyes, and put his hand over Ian’s chest.  
“Pretty much. Yes.”  
Ian slumped down in the bed and turned to hide his face in Mickey’s chest. Mickey sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Ian to him. As he did so, he felt shaking as Ian finally cried for the kid and for himself.  
“Thank you” he stuttered.  
“Any time Gallagher.” Said Mickey softly .  
His phone beeped. Mickey leant away to pick it up.  
“It’s Stephen. The kid’s woken up. Apparently his names Jay, he’s sleeping on the sofa and he’s gonna be OK.”  
This just made Ian hold Mickey tighter.  
“Because of you, Ian. He’s gonna be OK because of what you did.”  
“And I’m here because of what you did, Mick. But I never realised it til now.”  
Mick put his phone back and wrapped his limbs around Ian. He needed to cry it out and Mickey let him.  
Eventually the sobs turned to hiccups and snuffles. Ian pulled his face away from Mickey’s wet chest.  
“I love you.”  
Mickey cupped Ian’s cheek in his hand.  
“I know. I love you too.”  
“Why were we there, Mick?”  
“A couple of reasons. Firstly I know you love to dance. And secondly, I wanted to get you a wedding present”  
Mickey smiled shyly.   
Ian stared at him.  
“The Fairy Tail? You bought the Fairy Tail? For me?”  
Mickey nodded. “I thought we could do what we did with Paree. Make something good? Make sure no other scared kid gets suckered into doing something they don’t want to. Maybe work with Trevor?”  
Ian remembered he broke into a smile. He knew it was still weird between Mickey and Trevor and this was Mickey making a huge effort. Just for him.   
“I’d like that.”

Ian was still smiling as Mickey pulled the car into their garage.   
“You OK?” Mickey looked over at his husband.   
“Yeah. Sad but I’m OK”  
Mickey smiled.  
“Come on then. Let’s get some sleep.”


	5. Everyone goes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets of the dramatis personnae as they return to their homes.

Mickey opened the door to their apartment and they walked in. The lights were on from when they had been woken by Stephen’s call. Mickey looked around his home.  
Given their background, you might have thought that Ian and Mickey would have gone overboard with their place now they were solvent. In fact their apartment was pretty simple. There was a huge grey velvet sofa that could fit both of them lying down (and often did), a large TV with Netflix AND cable, and a great big fridge with filtered water dispenser.  
Their bedroom had a king size bed, a brand new mattress, a first for them both and they loved it. They had sheets with a thread count now which were laundered rather than shoved in the washing machine. The 2 bed 2 bath apartment had a huge whirlpool bath and the most wonderful rainfall shower both of which were big enough for the couple to use together (and they often did).

Ian stretched as he walked in.  
“Man I’m tired. A hot shower I think and then bed.”  
Mickey nodded looking at the sunrise. “Yeah. Thank fuck for blackout blinds!”  
Mickey glanced at his husband. He could always tell when things weren’t quite right. And he wasn’t feeling great himself. He couldn’t help it. He felt..... responsible. Damn Ian and Trevor and their good deeds. Feelings were infectious.  
“You want company in the shower? M’not asking for sex....”  
Ian looked at his husband. This was both ‘do you need comfort’ and ‘I need comfort’. He smiled and held out his hand to his husband.  
The couple stood under the hot waterfall with their foreheads pressed together.  
"We'll find out who did this Ian."  
"I know, Mick"  
The heat thundered down on their aching limbs soothing them both. Wrapped in fluffy towels, they retired to their bedroom and curled up together.

Ray, the previous owner of the Fairy Tail had spent the evening in his small apartment smoking blow and drinking beer. His boyfriend, was he even his boyfriend? His whatever he was was out, probably screwing around knowing him. He had his police scanner out and was trolling through the bulletins when something caught his ear. He grinned evilly and upped the volume...

The Fairy Tail dancer known as Julian was coming home late. He put his key in the lock quietly and tried to be as silent possible. His real name was Danny, but he’d been Julian for so long that he now answered to both. He walked into the small apartment, and was surprised to see Ray sat in the small kitchen with his police scanner.   
“Hi!”  
“Where have you been?” Ray demanded. “You missed all the fun!”  
Julian took off his jacket, noting with some irritation the small rip along the pocket seam, and hung it on the back of one of the mismatched chairs. He looked at Ray in disgust. He’d met Ray when the man owned the Fairy Tail and he was sexy, powerful and had money. Now he’d lost the club somehow and the money and in two years he’d become fat and balding. And Julian was still working at the club and was desperately seeking his new daddy. Until then, he kept Ray content.   
“Oh yeah? What kind of fun?”  
“Your boss is in trouble!”  
“Who, Stephen?”  
“Nooo not the monkey, the organ grinder! Fucking Milkovich.” Ray laughed.  
Julian thought longingly of the stocky brunette who sometimes came into the club. Would only have dances from the fucking red head. Who was such a cocky shit. Out loud he said,  
“What’s happened?”  
“Only got a body.”  
“What?! Who?”  
“I don’t fucking know. But squeaky clean faggots got an OD according to the wire.”  
He gesticulated at the scanner.   
“But we’re tested. Every week.“  
“Maybe it’s all a bluff?”  
Julian thought about this. He thought it unlikely but... an overdose? That would really piss off that stuck up prick Stephen.   
“Huh. I’m exhausted. I’m going for a shower. “  
“Yeah. Hey you’re working later aren’t you?”  
“Yup”  
Ray smirked evilly.   
“Get there early eh? See what you can find out?”  
“Er yeah, sure.”  
“Julian?”  
“Yeah”  
“Where were you tonight?”  
Julian walked into their bedroom so he didn’t have to show Ray his face.   
“Just out with friends. Sorry I was so late. Got caught up”  
“Oh right”

Stephen finally got home around 6:30 in the morning. He shut and locked the door quietly.   
“Don’t worry. I’m up.”  
Stephen turned. Jay was there in his running gear.   
“Was about to go for a run.“ he said softly. “But I can stay.”  
Stephen took the couple of steps to his boyfriend and let the shorter man embrace him. He put his head on Jay’s shoulder and breathed out heavily.   
“That bad huh?” Jay murmured. “Let’s sit”

Jay and Stephen had been together since the night Stephen brought him home dosed up and let him stay on his sofa. Stephen had watched the boy sleep, thinking how young and beautiful he looked. He’d managed to get out his name and a thank you before passing out again on the sofa. Later that day, they had breakfasted together and Stephen had learned all about the young man. How he’d been in college and had to quit because his family found out he was gay and cut him off. How much he hated to dance but couldn’t make such good money any other way and of course he couldn’t go back home. How that man had bought him drinks all night but he never thought anything of it until he felt ill.  
Jay couldn’t believe a stranger would be so kind to him as to let him stay to make sure he was OK and not want anything in return. He’d tried to offer Stephen a blow job and that had got him a firm, almost aggressive “No!”and a suggestion that Jay go back to his digs. Which he did. But he just couldn’t get the kind man out of his mind. A couple of nights later, Jay had tracked Stephen down to Gay Paree. He’d walked up to the bar with a   
“You’re a hard man to forget.”  
Stephen had blushed, beautifully in Jays mind, and the two had been inseparable ever since. It wasn’t long before the two moved in together, and Jay had quit the club and gone back to college. He worked part time in a coffee shop,instead. Stephen had never mentioned to Mickey or Ian about Jay. He didn’t want them to think he’d taken advantage of the kid and then after time had passed, it just became awkward. 

Jay sat on the leather sofa and patted the cushion next to him. Stephen threw himself into the sofa and leaned his head on Jay’s chest.  
“One of the dancers died.”  
“Died!” Jay was stunned. “How?”  
“Poisoned possibly.” Said Stephen sadly.  
“What? Murder?” It sounded like something out of a book.  
“Must be. He was hidden away under the stairs.”  
“Christ. I’m so sorry babe”  
“Can we just stay here for a bit?”  
Jay stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head gently.  
“Of course we can”


	6. Two Detectives Are No Match For A Probie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives Espinoza and Markovich are assisted by a young probation officer, and thank goodness they were.

Detectives Espinoza and Markovich drove back to the station. Espinoza was driving and yet making sidelong looks at his partner. Eventually Tony cracked.  
“What?”  
“So. You’re close to the Milkoviches huh?”  
“Gallagher-Milkovich” mumbled Tony.  
“Whatever.”  
Tony sighed.  
“No. Not really. My family and the Gallaghers were close. The eldest daughter, Fiona was my first real girlfriend.”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“Yeah. In fact it was because of her I realised I was gay.”  
“Wow!”  
“Yeah well their dad, Frank was always getting picked up and I would usually bring him home, as a favour, y’know, to the family.”  
“OK and the Milkovich kid?”  
“You know, Mickey and Ian have been together since Ian was 15. So he was kinda part of the family too. And of course all the sons were in and out of Juvie.”  
“Real childhood sweethearts huh?”  
“You do remember Terry, right?”  
Espinoza shuddered.  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Yeah. The Milkovich kids were always black and blue. And I heard some really nasty stuff about when Terry found out Mickey was gay.”  
Tony shook his head.  
“Seem to have done all right for themselves”  
Tony smiled.  
“Yeah. I’m happy for them”  
“Except for this.”  
The smile dropped.  
“Yeah. Nasty business. Hopefully the video will help. Give us something.”  
Detective Espinoza pulled up outside the station.  
“Let’s check the stuff in and go get some shut eye. Oh and see if someone go and speak with the sister at a reasonable hour.”  
“Yeah.” Said Tony, sadly.

A few hours later, two officers were knocking on the door of Isabella Howarth, a plump woman in her mid twenties with the news of her brothers death. She cried but couldn’t give the officers any more information than they already had. Simon was a health freak, vegan, only drank water. He had always been a good dancer and saw this as a way to get him to the Ayurvedic retreat he so wanted to attend. The officers stayed with her until her friend could come, but as they had no breaking information they didn’t even bother to call it in.

It was nearly lunchtime when the two detectives returned to the station, got themselves a laptop set up in a meeting room and connected the pen drive. There were two folders. Stephen had helpfully included head shots of all the staff which they printed off and wrote names under.

Tony got them both a large coffee and the now ubiquitous donut and they played the first camera data through.  
“Christ it’s dark in there.” Grumbled Espinoza. “How do you know who you’re talking to?”  
“Why are you asking me?”  
“You’re gay. “  
“I know. Doesn’t mean I go clubbing!”  
Tony stood and turned the light off.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah. Ok.” Detective Espinoza took a bite out of his donut and they watched the evening play out from firstly one angle then another. Finally Tony pointed at the screen.  
“There. That’s him”  
“You sure? They all look the same to me!”  
Tony looked at him.  
“That’s borderline homophobic.”  
“Whatever. Ok. There he goes with this guy. Where’s he going?”  
“Private dance. No cameras, remember?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Simon disappeared off camera and reappeared twenty minutes later. Then he left the scene.  
“Bollocks!” Sighed Espinoza  
“Where’d he go?”  
Janine Brown, a young probationary officer, stopped by.  
“Why are you watching them all individually? Why don’t you watch them all together?” She asked, innocently.  
Espinoza turned around slowly.  
“You can do that?”  
“Sure.”  
Tony moved out of the way.  
”Please Janine” he said sweetly.  
She huffed at him and moved to the keyboard. Her fingers moved so fast they were a blur but suddenly all the cameras were playing concurrently.  
Both men stared at her agog. She shrugged and walked out.  
They watched the night through, keeping tabs on Simon.  
“Another private dance “ Notes Tony.  
“Yeah should we be keeping notes?”  
Tony shrugged. “We’ll do it next pass through.“

Five hours later, they were no further on, stopping only to send out for food. Occasionally other officers would come in and watch for a while but nothing new popped up, until Janine walked past stopped and burst out,  
“There!”  
“What?” Asked Espinoza tiredly.  
They turned around to see the small officer leaning in the doorway.  
“Play just top left and rewind 30 seconds or so.”  
Tony looked at Espinoza who shrugged.  
“Not like we’ve got anywhere.” He said.  
Tony rewound the video as asked.  
“OK play slowly.”  
He played at half speed.  
They watched the victim, Simon, put his water on a table and turn away. Someone took the other bottle on the table and replaced it.  
“Look at the bottle.”  
Tony paused the video.  
“What?”  
Janine sighed.  
“You can tell you’re not women and you don’t go clubbing much.”  
The two looked blankly at her.  
“Women keep a close eye on their drinks! Whoever took that water, replaced it with a different bottle. It’s not the club brand.”  
Their eyes widened and they immediately watched the segment again. She was right. It was different. The club sold Dansai and this was Evian.  
“OK let’s carry on watching.” Janine ordered.  
They watched through another couple of minutes.  
“Stop.”  
The video was paused.  
“Go back 1 minute. Play slow.”  
They did, again at half speed.  
“OK concentrate on the table.”  
They both moved their eyes just to the table. A couple of drunk guys lurched past and knocked into the table. The loose tabletop spun, switching the bottle’s places.  
“Well, fuck.” Breathed Espinoza.  
“It wasn’t meant for Simon.” Added Tony.  
The two looked at each other  
“So who....”  
They rewound the file to see who else put a drink on that table. Again Janine’s sharp eyes caught the movement.  
“There” she said.  
A hand placed the Dansai bottle on the table. They paused the video as best they could and printed out the hand.  
“OK let’s see if we can find a person who fits this hand” said Tony.  
Espinoza stopped as they were on their way out.  
“Janine, you did real good there. Come and see me when you’re probation is up”  
“Yes sir!” Janine smiled.


	7. With This Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start to put things together.

Armed with the time frame, the camera details and a decent print out of the other person, detectives Espinoza and Markovich made their way back to the Fairy Tail. As they pulled up outside they noticed some of the dancers going into a side door.   
“Over there.” Said Tony, pointing. “Let’s go have a quick chat with the staff”  
They followed the men in and were about to call out when they heard a high voice gleefully announce,   
“An overdose! I knew that squeaky clean persona was crap.”  
Tony pushed his way to the speaker, a skinny man with blond short hair. He took the pictures out of his bag and thumbed through them. Ah yes Danny. Aka Julian.   
“Danny West?” He announced himself. Detective Espinoza smirked at the shocked silence that surrounded them.   
“Uh yeah?” Said the young man belligerently.  
“You seem to know a lot about what happened to Simon. More than we do and yet we’re the investigating officers”  
“Ha! Not surprised at that!” Retorted Danny.   
Detective Espinoza had been looking at his phone. Now he approached the pair.   
“The ME is just dusting the body for prints. Not gonna find yours on there are we?”  
There it was. The panicked look. Tony smiled.   
“Why don’t you come down to the station eh? Have a chat.   
Espinoza called for back up and a few minutes later, Danny aka Julian was looking very uncomfortable in the back seat.   
“D’you think he did it?” Asked Espinoza.   
“Nah.” Replied Tony. “I do think he’s involved. But he’s not our poisoner.”  
He looked up at the doorway leading upstairs “Let’s go and see if Stephen can help.“

The detectives made their way up the stairs to Stephen’s office. The young man was going through employee files. Detective Espinoza knocked on the open door.   
“Come in.” He looked up. “Oh hello detectives. I’m just going through the files to see if anyone had a beef with Simon.”  
The two detectives exchanged glances. Stephen noticed.   
“What.”  
“We don’t think Simon was the intended victim. We think the table got knocked. Odd question but do you recognise this hand?” Detective Espinoza pushes the photograph under Stephen’s nose.   
“It’s a hand? No idea!”  
Tony has been thinking.   
“What about Danny-“ he looked at his notebook. “West? Julian?”  
“Julian? Been here for ever. Got a serious crush on Mr M.” He laughed. “Thinks we don’t know that he’s shacked up with the previous owner, Ray!”  
“Is that a problem?”

Mickey stuck his head in.  
“Not really. Let’s just day Ray isn’t a fan of this new regime.”  
“So why D’you keep Julian er Danny on?”  
Stephen spoke up  
“He’s a good dancer. Popular. And it’s handy if we need misinformation moving around.”  
“Misinformation?”  
Mickey cleared his throat.   
“Most of the clubs don’t like what we’re doing. Making it safe n legit and that. They want drugs and under age kids. That makes them money.”  
He shrugged.  
“So. Sometimes we let slip that somethings changing and magically the clubs all seem to know!”  
He huffed.   
“Anyway, What brings you back here so soon?“  
Stephen showed him the hand.   
“Do you recognise this hand Mr M?”  
Mickey looked at the photo. Then he laughed.  
“Of course. It’s Ian.”  
The three men stared at him  
“Uh how do you know it’s Ian, Mickey” asked Tony gently.  
“Easy.” Said Mickey and he waved his own left hand at them. They looked back at the screen to see an identical ring on the hand in the picture.  
“Where is Ian?” Tony still using his “keep everyone calm voice”  
Mickey had picked up on it.  
“At the shelter. Why? What’s wrong?”  
Mickey went from happy calm to tense as fuck in a second. He felt his heart start to thump in his chest. Something was wrong. Tony was being nice. Where was Ian? Something was wrong with Ian. He pulled out his phone and dialled his husband. No answer. Dialled again. Nothing. He rang the shelter forcing himself to sound calmer than he felt.  
“Yeah hi Trevor it’s Mick. Is uh is Ian there? Huh. Yeah I thought he’d said he was coming over too. Must have been mistaken. Thanks mate. Bye.”  
Mickey looked up at the policemen terrified.  
“He’s not answering and he’s not where he’s supposed to be. Tell me what I don’t know.”  
Tony looked at him, trying to work out how to do this. Then he figured truth was best.  
“It looks like Ian was the intended victim, not Simon. We still don’t know who or why yet.”  
Mickey rubbed his eyes.  
“Ian gets a lot of men wanting private dances, which he doesn’t do. Some of them get nasty. But I don’t think they’d poison him.”  
“Except we just got the toxicology report back.” Cut in Espinoza. “Simon had a lethal dose of Vicodin in his system. But only because he was a vegan and slight.”  
He looked at the picture of Ian.   
“Someone like Mr Gallagher would just be extremely drowsy and malleable, which I think might have been the intention?”  
Mickey sat down heavily.  
“So call everyone you know to look out for Ian. He might have just lost his phone or something.” Tony was now in practical mode.  
“We’re gonna go through this video with Stephen and see if we can find any suspects.”  
“And I’m gonna see if our friend at the station has anything.” added Espinoza.   
“Friend?”  
“Yeah Mr M” said Stephen. “They took in Danny West, Julian?”  
“That prick? He’s an idiot but he doesn’t have the balls for something like this”  
“Perhaps not but someone moved Simon under the stairs.”  
“Stephen, you bring your laptop down to the station. We have a techy there that might be able to help us. Mickey I think you should come too”  
Mickey shook his head  
“I can’t just sit with you guys Tony” he spat.   
“And that’s why. Mickey I know how you are about Ian. You know I know. Christ, man we all know. Please. Come down to the station and make your calls there.”  
Mickey stared at him belligerently and finally nodded. He realised this was the best way to find Ian.   
Three cars pulled up outside the station. As they walked in, Mickey was ringing the Gallagher family, the Alibi, his own brothers. No one had seen Ian.   
Tony, Mickey and Stephen set up with Janine’s help, to watch Ian’s movements over the last few weeks. Detective Espinoza took an officer to talk to Danny West.   
As soon as they walked in he yelled,  
“I want my phone call”  
“You haven’t been arrested yet, dipshit” retorted Espinoza.   
Danny sat back down in his chair.  
“I didn’t do anything.” He whined.  
“Except you seemed very flustered when I mentioned fingerprints on the victim’s body”  
Danny looked at the policemen suddenly terrified.   
“It wasn’t supposed to be for him” he whispered. “No one was supposed to die”  
“No. We know. It was for Ian Gallagher. “  
Danny nodded.   
“I just moved Simon. I got a text. “  
“From who?”  
Danny shrugged.  
“I don’t know. They said they could make it so the boss, Mr Milkovich, would see me.”  
“See you?”  
Danny blushed.   
“You got your phone?”  
Danny nodded and got the phone out.  
Espinoza suddenly remembered something.   
“Hey. Your boyfriend have anything to do with it? From what I hear he’s no fan of the Gallagher-Milkovich pair”  
“No. He didn’t know. He thought I was out with friends. He was surprised by the police scanner.”  
Espinoza nodded.   
“Thanks for the phone. We’ll check on what you said. You’re gonna be charged with interfering with a police investigation. Officer Marple here will take you through it.”  
Then he grinned  
“And you’ll get your phone call”


	8. Cherchez La Rousse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherchez La Rousse (Look for the red head) is a play on the french phrase cherchez la femme (look for the woman)

Ian’s day had started normally. A good nights sleep had meant he awoke slowly, his nostrils filled with the heavenly scent of his husband. He could feel the warmth of Mickey in his arms. Ian turned to his bedside table to take his meds. Smiling, he pressed into the nape of Mickey’s neck to nuzzle and kiss him awake. There really was no better way to wake up he thought as he lazily stretched and felt Mickey’s ass rub back against his morning wood.  
It was quite a bit later that the two got up, showered and dressed. Mickey had said he was going into the club to talk to Stephen about how they deal with Simon’s demise, and Ian had replied that he was off to the shelter to talk to Trevor. He kissed Mickey goodbye and left the apartment.  
It was a nice day so Ian had decided to walk.  
And that was where the nice day ended. He was about half way when a man jumped him. Ian was still a Southside man and an excellent fighter but the man shoved something over his mouth and nose and then there was nothing. 

By the time Ian regained consciousness, he was tied to a chair in a darkened room. He opened his eyes blearily. He couldn’t see much and what he could see was out of focus. Ian raised his head.  
“Ah there you are Red. Oh I am glad. I didn’t want to have made another mistake.”  
The voice was coming from behind him. Ian tried to turn his head to see the speaker. He could just about see salt and pepper hair.  
“Oh don’t try to twist yourself, pretty. There’s no need for you to see me just yet.” The voice was soft, friendly even. But Ian could hear the menace beneath the tone.  
“I’ve got some nice new clothes for you Red. I’m going to go and get ready and then I’ll bring them to you. Then we can play.”

Back at the police station, Mickey was losing patience. Officers had retraced Ian’s steps and found a handkerchief soaked in chloroform. They had watched the club CCTV footage over and over. Nothing. On a hunch, Tony went and found Janine in the hope she could spot something they hadn’t. She watched 4 nights of The Best Of Ian Gallagher and suddenly paused the video.  
“Him.”  
“What about him?” Asked Mickey.  
“Seen him every night, but different clothes and hair. Wigs I reckon.”  
“Fucking hell. How can you tell?”  
“The way he walks. And the way he stares at him” here she pointed to Ian. “When the red head walks away.”  
She pulled up a close up of the man and Stephen gasped.  
“What?” Barked Mickey.  
“That’s... At least I think that it’s the man Ian had the fight with, 2 years ago. The one who drugged Jay.”  
Mickey glared at Stephen.  
“You are having a fucking laugh”  
“I don’t think so.”  
Detective Espinoza looked at the two men.  
“OK. Thank you Janine, I think you may have given us a breakthrough! So what do we know about this man?”  
Mickey and Stephen told as much of the story as they could. Finally, Mickey looked over at Stephen.  
“Stephen, would Jay remember anything?”  
Stephen looked at Mickey shocked. He was about to deny everything when Mickey added softly.  
“Stephen please, it’s Ian.”  
Stephen looked at his boss. The man looked haunted. Stephen nodded and sent a text.  
“Mr M. How did you know?”  
Mickey smiled a small smile.  
“When you add someone onto the health insurance, I have to approve it, y’know”  
Stephen blushed and looked at the floor.  
“I didn’t want you to think it was inappropriate. Jay being underage. And then it seemed too late.”  
His phone beeped and he read the text gratefully.  
“Jay says he said his name was Mike. And he thinks the man lived in Lincoln Park. He says he vaguely remembers him saying setting about that.”  
“It’s a start” said Tony.  
Mickey was back on his phone updating the family WhatsApp groups. Even as he did it, part of him couldn’t believe he had a family WhatsApp group. Lip was the first to reply.

_Did Ian have his phone with him?_

_Yeah. He always has it._

_Cool. Where are you?_

_With the detectives at the station._

_I’ll be there in 5_

Mickey looked up.  
“Ian’s brother’s coming in.”  
“Lip, Carl or Liam?” Asked Tony.  
“Lip.” Answered Mickey.

Ian’s hands were starting to hurt. He tried to wiggle then to relieve the pain. He heard footsteps behind him and stopped moving.  
“He there Red. I’ve brought your outfit. You’re gonna do what you never do. You’re gonna give me a private dance.”  
Ian snorted.  
“I don’t do private dances.”  
“But you do. I’ve seen you. You dance for that horrible tattooed thug.”  
Ian mulled over his words. Then he smiled.  
“You don’t know who he is do you?”  
“Why should I care who he is?” The voice was petulant.  
“Because he’s my husband. His name’s Mickey Milkovich.“  
He stressed the last name. And was satisfied when he heard the sharp intake of breath.  
“Milkovich?”  
“You know the name?” Ian asked lightly.  
The man was pacing behind him.  
“All you had to do was give me a dance. I was willing to pay. This is all your fault.”  
The pacing stopped.  
“Well it doesn’t matter anyway. I’ve arranged for someone to comfort him. He won’t miss you for long.”

Ian didn’t bother to reply.

Lip almost ran into the station. He was shown to the room.  
“Mickey.” He said shortly.  
“Ian’s been kidnapped.” Replied Mickey equally laconically.  
“He had his phone?”  
“Yeah but it’s been switched off”  
“No matter. Stephen can I have your laptop?”  
Stephen turned the laptop around.  
“Nothing like seeing your baby brother grind on a Milkovich” he joked. And then seeing Mickey’s face added, “Sorry Mickey.”  
Lip logged into Find My iPhone  
“Even if it’s off, it will still give us the last location.” He explained.  
The computer whirred and then spat out an address.  
“There.” He said.  
Detective Espinoza looked at the address.  
“It’s in Lincoln Park” he said.  
Tony was on his phone.  
“Property there belongs to a Michael Sorensen. It all fits.”  
Mickey was already standing up  
“Mickey” said Tony, “If you come, you can’t get in our way. We will be arresting this guy for murder. You come for Ian. Only Ian. Or I’ll make you stay here.”  
Mickey glared belligerently at him. Inside he was screaming and swearing. He wanted to be there beating the shit out of this disgusting pervert.  
He pinched his nose.  
“OK” said so quietly Espinoza nearly said “Pardon” but Tony’s face kept him quiet.  
Tony nodded.  
“OK. Let’s go find Ian.”


	9. Karma’s a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mess with a jealous Ian ;)

Ian could hear his captor on the phone. He was trying to talk quietly but Ian could still hear every word.  
“Julian! Julian, it’s Michael, you bastard! You didn’t tell me your little boyfriend was a Milkovich?! Where are you? Call me back.”  
Ian’s eyes narrowed. Fucking Julian. He knew Julian had a crush on his husband. Ian’s jealousy, never far away, rose up to the surface. That little bastard wasn't gonna get near near his husband. He began to work on his knots with new energy. 

Unfortunately for Michael, Julian or rather Danny’s phone was at that moment being thoroughly investigated by the police tech team. They received the message and were able to cross reference the number. One of the techs fired a quick text off to Detective Espinoza. 

_Definitely him._

Danny had had his phone call. He called Ray. He didn’t know who else to call. Ray had turned up at the station just as the detectives, Mickey, Stephen and Lip were leaving. Mickey glanced up and recognised the man. He flew at him.  
“You!” He snarled. “I might’ve guessed you’d be involved. And your tacky boyfriend.”  
Ray looked terrified as Mickey grabbed his jacket.  
“I’m just here for Julian, Milkovich! I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
Detective Espinoza intervened gently pulling Mickey back.  
“He’s telling the truth. Danny told us he helped this guy so he could have access to you”  
Mickey’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Me?!”  
Detective Espinoza grinned.  
“I believe you are considered quite the catch. “  
Mickey gaped at him while Ray glared at Mickey.  
“That little fucker” he swore. “Well he can rot for all I care.”  
Ray turned on his heel and strode out.  
Stephen nudged in front to get to Mickey.  
“I’m going to go to the club Mr M. Gotta make it look like it’s a normal night.”  
Mickey looked at his employee and definitely his friend.  
“Thanks man. And I guess it doesn’t need saying but uh Danny West is fired”  
Stephen saluted and left. Lip followed after making Mickey promise to update him.

Michael dragged the chair around. Ian stared at a grey haired man in skin tight jeans and a tight t shirt. He was bulging all in the wrong places. Ian felt repulsed and slightly nauseous.  
“You can call me Mikey” he purred.  
Ian laughed.  
“I don't think so. “  
“Yes. You must!” He bleated.  
Michael, Mikey, sidled over to Ian and stroked his face. Ian jerked his head away, causing Mikey to slap him hard.  
“Naughty. But I seem to remember you liking the rough stuff.”  
Ian looked at him despite himself.  
“Remember?”  
“You don’t remember me? Two years ago? You stopped me taking home a lovely young niblet.”  
Ian suddenly had a flash of memory. The night they’d gone back to the Fairy Tail. The night he’d found that boy, Stephen’s boy, he remembered. His upper lip curled up in disgust. Mikey smiled a slimy smile and moved to sit on Ian’s lap. And that was the moment it went wrong for Mikey. Ian was ex ROTC and still in excellent shape. He was bigger, stronger and more annoyed than any of the twinks Mikey had managed to bring home before. He kicked out a leg and shoved with his pelvis. Mikey ended up on the floor. Ian pushed himself off balance and landed on top of him. As he clattered down there was a kicking in of the front door and the wonderful sound of Mickey’s voice.  
“Ian, are you here!”  
Ian shouted back joyously,  
“Up here!”  
He heard the welcome sound of Mickey’s boots and several others behind him. Mickey burst through the door and started laughing.  
The detectives raced up after him and looked over Mickey’s shoulder at the sight.  
They saw a slender man, in his late forties or early fifties, fake tan all over him. And lying on top of him, with his legs pinning him down was Ian Gallagher.  
“Could, uh, someone untie me?” Pleaded Ian. Mickey went to him and used his pocket knife to cut the rope. Mickey held out his hands to help Ian up, and Ian kicked the body on the floor soundly as he stood. The police man turned his face away pointedly.  
“Sorry.” He lied. The detectives came in and hauled Mikey away in handcuffs.  
Mickey and Ian stood together holding hands, foreheads touching.  
Mickey spoke first. “Did he....are you... OK?”  
Ian smiled.  
“He didn’t touch me, Mick.”  
Mickey let go of a breath he was holding.  
“Well looked like you had it covered.”  
“He made me angry.”  
Mickey raised an eyebrow.  
“Told me he’d arranged for Julian to look after you so you wouldn't miss me. Couldn’t let that go.”  
Mickey shook his head,  
“You jealous fuck. I love you.”  
“I love you too Mick. Can we go home now?”  
“Sure.”  
On their way to Mickey’s car, he texted as many people as he could that he had Ian and he was safe and OK. Stephen and Kev shared smiles when they both got the message. 

Mickey drove home carefully, with many sidelong glances at his husband.

“I’m OK, Mickey, I promise. I didn’t even miss a med alarm. You guys found me real quick!”  
“Yeah never thought I’d say this but the police were amazing.”  
Ian laughed.  
“I’ll just be glad to get home and have a shower. I feel... icky”  
Mickey squeezed his thigh.  
“So. Julian Huh?” He said playfully.  
Ian’s face darkened.  
Mickey laughed.  
“Don’t fret fire crotch. He’s both fired and arrested. Oh and his boyfriend dumped his ass.”  
“Couldn't have happened to a nicer man” said Ian.Then he added.  
“I’ve just thought of something else we’re doing when we get home?”  
Mickey grinned. It was going to be OK.

That night Ian made sure Mickey knew who his ass belonged to. In between rounds the two lay staring at each other, gently touching each other’s faces in awe and wonder until it became too much for one or the other and the next round began. Finally, entwined in each other’s arms, the two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got to the end. There might be a follow up but for now, we’re done. Thanks for hanging in there!


End file.
